1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an improved nail polish caddy which is capable of holding a defined dispensing angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nail polish is typically a fast drying lacquer in a highly volatile solvent such as acetone and is brush applied. In consequence, the lacquer is sold in a small bottle with very small aperture to reduce evaporation. A person applying nail polish to the hand is confronted with the problem of retrieving from the bottle a very small quantity of the lacquer repeatedly. Bottle size is an annoying factor in the retrieval since the bottle is generally hand held while the brush must be. Restraining the bottle without it being hand held is desirable since it simplifies the manipulation of retrieval. Restraint of the bottle in a tilted position is even more desirable.
A solution to the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,117 (1989 to Siteman). There a nail polish bottle is disposed tiltedly on the surface of a sand bag. If the sand bag is of sufficient mass, the bottle will be restrained. Otherwise, the user must develop a deft touch to retrieve lacquer and not upset the bottle's tilt. The result can be unsatisfactory.